Bypassing glass panels for prior art shower doors are often hung from a supporting cross member within a shower or tub environment. The positioning and support for this crossbeam can be achieved through a variety of methods. In some existing designs, the crossbeam is both positioned and supported at its ends by vertically aligned side supports which are attached to the vertical walls of the bath enclosure, typically a plastic tub surround or ceramic tile. In other existing designs, the crossbeam is both positioned and supported at its ends by cleats which are independently positioned and secured to the vertical walls of the bath enclosure. The crossbeam then hangs on these cleats and is often secured in place through screws which either penetrate or press against the cleat fixtures. In other existing designs, the crossbeam is supported at its ends by collars which are independently positioned and secured to the vertical walls of the bath enclosure. In these designs, the crossbeam is contained within the collars, which are inserted onto the crossbeam prior to attaching these units to the vertical walls.